Difference
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Za Professor? No one calls him za professor! Ve all call him Lucas," Kurt said weirdly. What are Lucas' intension? Where are the Professor and Scott? Who's Magneto's accomplis in his mischievious plan?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by the WB, Marvel, and Cartoon Network. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.

****

Author's Note: This is my eighth X-men Evolution story and I really love writing for this section thanks to my brother and my sister. Please review and enjoy and please feel free to make any suggestions. If you like this story please read all the rest. Thanks. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Difference**

This world is full of hateful people. Neglecting all that is unlike them. Because of fear and lack of knowledge people who are different are excluded from human rights and a normal life. 

Should mutants rebel against the world? Or should they try to change it in a positive way? Things are always so confusing. Life never has a solution to these kind of problems. Or does it?

__________________________________________________________

__

"We don't want you here?" a typical teenage girl squawked at the X-men. 

"We could put your powers to use on tests and…" Duncan's voice echoed with bitterness.

"I'll need your M.V.P. trophy back," Principal Kelly said with hatred in his voice.

"You cheated with your powers on that shot," a fellow teammate wearing a basketball jersey said as the ball hit the ground with a loud thud.

Jean knitted her eyebrows down hard so they almost reached her closed green eyes. 

__

Control yourself Jean, she heard herself saying in her head. "

__

"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean cried as she fell into a black hole that had no end. No one there to save her. No one to be there when she fa……

"Jean!!!!!!" Scott exclaimed as he ran into her room. He was oblivious to the fact of running into her room spontaneously in the middle of the night. Something weird came over him, as if he was sharing the nightmare she was in. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Logan, Storm, Beast, and Professor Xavier walked in the room after they heard Scott's loud voice.

"What's the matter Scott?" Professor Xavier asked as the lights in the Xavier Institute hall were turned on by Logan.

"I don't know," Scott admitted as he sat on Jean bed and stared at her uncomfortable sleeping position. He stroked her fiery red hair and patted her on the shoulder. "Jean, wake up."

Jean saw an olive face with red sunglasses over his eyes. She smiled as her mind woke her up from her horrible nightmare. She turned to Scott and smiled as she examined his well shaped jaw line and muscular features. Everything was blurry to her wide eyes as she rubbed them roughly. She averted them to everyone else starring at her in her bed.

"Are you like alright Jean," Kitty asked with wide blue, worried eyes. Jean nodded and sat up straight.

"I just had a nightmare," Jean said as she thanked Scott telepathically in his mind. "It was horrible. Everyone from school was in it and they were taunting me and calling me names. My mind was replaying that horrible time like a movie with mixed in scenes."

"It's alright kid. Nothing to worry about," Logan said as he crossed his muscular arms around his chest.

"I knov vhat vill cheer you up!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and down, his blue tale moving with him. His yellow eyes turned glossy as Jean sat up straighter and folded her attenuate body.

"Oh brothahr, what is it this tahm Kurt?" Rogue asked with her deep southern accent. She looked at her unrelated brother with sleepy brown eyes. Her brown hair was unbrushed and her front, white strands were pushed back from her forehead and toppled over the rest of her chestnut, cropped cut hair.

"Ve can go out to eat," Kurt said as they all rolled their eyes.

"It's the middle of the night and you're still thinking about food!" Scott exclaimed to Kurt as they all cracked a small smiled.

"Alright everyone," Storm said as her ebony skin glowed with her white hair and bright blue eyes. "Back to bed now."

"That's right," Beast said as he scratched his blue fur and led everyone out of Jean's room. 

Scott was the last one left as he made sure Jean was safe. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Scott, I can handle it," Jean said as she laid her head on the pillow and turned it away from Scott as he closed the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. If she did, she knew it would get too confusing.

__________________________________________________________ 

Jean and Scott walked through the mall with their hands tied together. Kurt and Kitty had fled to the arcade place in the mall and Rogue went along with them. Jean and Scott were left alone in the huge mall that they had once fought a battle in. Jean loved hanging out with Scott and doing absolutely nothing but walking and holding hands. No matter what they did, as long as she was with him, she knew she would be enjoying herself.

"Let's go in here," Jean said to Scott as they walked in a clothes store. Scott groaned and watched Jean go through the clothes rack. She knew he hated when she did this, but she also knew that he wouldn't say anything if he knew better.

Scott sat on the bench in the corner of the store as Jean held up a red shirt that matched her hair against her tall, slender body. 

"Sco…" Jean was about to yell over to Scott as she stopped in her tracks. She thought she had seen a familiar face pass by. A face that didn't belong here. She circled the rack to see who the guy was but nobody was there. She knitted her eyebrows and then felt someone push her back. "Who's there?"

She knew the man's power was telepathy, just like her, but stronger. Could it be who she thought it was?

"Scott," Jean said as she grabbed his hand and left the store as well as the shirt. "I thought I saw someone familiar."

"So?" Scott said. "It was probably just someone from school. You don't really want to talk to them, do you?"

Jean rolled her eyes and walked fast down the mall floor in the direction she saw the man go. She felt his presence but he was blocking himself from her. Why was he doing this? Who was this man? "Keep up with me." Scott did the following but it seemed as if Jean was being pulled in a certain direction. He grabbed her wrist and tried to hold her back, but she resisted.

"Jean, are you okay? You're scaring me," Scott said as Jean disappeared from his view. "JEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

__________________________________________________________

She couldn't resist, could she? She would be plenty of help in his plan and maybe something more. He pulled her towards him as he kept walking until he got to a safe place outside of the mall. The man that was with her seemed to have been left behind which left him with no challenge.

Jean came closer to his prescence and when she was close enough she would still not see his face. Jean was also a powerful telepath, but not as powerful as him. He would not show her his face so she would stay calm and not put up a fight until they were away from everyone.

This was all part of his plan and he knew that it was working perfectly so far with no interruptions. Jean walked out the door not knowing who she was following. He examined her flowing, red hair and bright green eyes. They matched so well with her tall, slender body. The mysterious man smiled and got in his black car. He brushed his blond hair back and stared into his rearview mirror. Jean was coming towards the car, trying to see who was in it. 

She knocked on his dark mirror as he pulled it down. Get in the car Jean, he said as Jean tried to resist but couldn't. He wanted to cause no pain so he lured her in as quietly as possible. 

Without a word she stepped in the passenger side door as they drove off to his home.

__________________________________________________________

The man stopped his car around a corner and decided to walk to the mansion of the Xavier Institute. He carried Jean towards the mansion as she opened her eyes in slow motion. She tried to get a good look at the guy who was carrying her somewhere. "Who……" Jean said lazily as she tried to clear her eyes. "Are you?" 

The man didn't answer her question as he put her next to the doorstep. "I'll see you soon," he said as he disappeared. The voice sounded familiar, but not familiar enough for her to distinguish who this man was. She rubbed her eyes and was glad that he meant no harm to her. But why was he hiding himself and what has he come here for? Why has he even bothered with her? Maybe he wanted her to tell the other.

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed as he ran up to the door step and gave her a hug. As soon as she had seen the man disappear, everyone else came to her. Had they not seen him? "Where did you go? What was wrong with you? Are you alright?"

"Scott, it's alright," Jean said, trying to calm him down. He shouldn't have to worry about her like this. She could take care of herself.

"Why did you just leave lihke that?" Rogue questioned with her gloved hands on her hips.

"You interrupted me and Keety's game at ze arcade!" Kurt said as he raised his three fingered hand in the air for justice. Kitty nodded, agreeing with Kurt happily.

"Sorry guys," Jean said. "Really, it's no big deal."

__________________________________________________________

Magneto's eyes gleamed with disaster and hatred. The world will bow at their feet and treat them as kings and queens. Mutants will be the rulers and the people will be the slaves. Magneto felt as if he was the only one that accepted the truth. His old friend Charles Xavier seemed to believe otherwise. He believed that they had to go about the situation in a more calm fashion.

"It is finally time to take action," Magneto said with a icy tone. "Nothing, not even the X-men, will stand in my way."

Magneto stepped up as his four man came from behind. Sabertooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Calluses smiled evilly.

"The world doesn't know who they're messing with!" Magneto said as he let out a sinister laugh. His plan is going to be set in motion.

__________________________________________________________

Evan broke out from the sewers and into the dark night. He decided that they were going to have a decent meal tonight. But he knew he was going to get it alone, because if he brought everyone else with him just to fetch food, then a war between man and mutant would break out. Evan, or Spike, spotted a car drive by from around the corner. This was often in New York, so he had to be careful.

He hid behind a corner where trash lay. He took a moment to examine himself. His mutation had gone out of control not too long ago when he was with the X-men. Because of that, there was no hope of him living in the normal world. It was also hard for the rest since they were exposed as mutants also. But it was even harder for him. He didn't know what had become of him. His deep ebony skin had now grown a heap of long spikes that he could not hide. His blond hair was now covered and his mutant powers were improved, with his spikes shooting fire from them.

He took a shortcut to the back of a fast food place he knew. He couldn't be out on the streets, for people were watching everything. He had no choice, which is one of the fallbacks on being a mutant. No one accepted them as people. They were considered horrible monsters that needed to be destroyed.

Evan couldn't fight back the feeling of longing to see his friends that he considered family. But he knew that would be too risky. He missed everyone, especially his Aunt Ororo, or Storm. He didn't even say a real good-bye. 

Evan shook the thought from his head and waited for the worker to open the door. He finally approached as Evan hid. He waited until the man went in as he slipped through the almost closed door. He had no other choice but to steal. The last time he tried to shop like a normal person, he was treated hatefully with no reason. He grabbed enough fries and burgers to last the Morotters for tonight and escaped out the door.

"Hey you!" a man that worked at the fast food restaurant yelled. "Come back here!"

Evan escaped as quickly as possible before he could get caught. He hated being treated like a juvenile delinquent. All he wanted to do was get some food. Was that too much too ask. He ran to the sewer hearing an echo of the man's bitter voice.

"YOU FREAK!!!!!!!! DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN, YOU HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

__________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network own them. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I encourage you to read more of my stories if you enjoy this one. Please feel free to make any suggestions. Thank you and enjoy!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Kurt," Jean said as she rubbed her eyes in sleepiness, "have you seen the Professor?"

"Za Professor?" Kurt questioned with concern for his housemate. "No one ever calls him 'Professor'," Kurt said as Jean looked at him in confusion. 

"What are you talking......?" Jean asked as she was cut off by a thought that rushed through her confused mind. The house was quiet. That was extremely weird. The large mansion was never quiet. "I'm serious Kurt. Is this another one of your practical jokes? Quit playing around because I really need to talk to Professor Xavier."

"Jean, vhat's gotten into you?" Kurt asked with a raised dark blue eyebrow. "Say it vith me, Lucas."

"Lucas?" Jean asked as she thought hard in concentration. _Lucas! _Jean's mind screamed. _That was the mysterious telepath I encountered yesterday. I have to warn the professor!_

Jean brushed past Kurt dragging her long red hair behind her. She viewed the mansion in her mind as she headed for where she thought the professor would be. Her mind viewed an image of an empty mansion. Where was everyone?

She heard noise from outside and that's where she was headed. There she could see Logan, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt. Where was Scott and Professor X? 

"Jean, like over here!" Kitty exclaimed as Jean smiled and walked over to where everyone was watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked as they all looked at her confused.

"Yeah, whah weren't you at the party?" Rogue asked with a hand on her hip. Rogue was usually never into the whole party idea. Something was very wrong.

"Party? Very funny, you guys know you're not supposed to have a party..." Jean explained as she stopped in her tracks. The blond man that she had seen yesterday turned around to reveal his sinister face. His goatee shined brightly in the sun's light. It was Lucas, Professor Xavier's son. She was so confused. What was he doing here? Why was everyone acting normal? Had he changed and turned on the good side?

Jean's green eyes widened with fear as she glanced at the huge sign above the gate that read: **LUCAS'S MANSION FOR PARTYGOERS**.

__________________________________________________________

The Brotherhood of mutants sat on the couch of their messy home. It was boring as usual with nothing to do but mope around. Toad grabbed a fly with his tongue and swallowed it with satisfaction as he scratched his green face.

"Toad," Lance said in aggravation. "Can you please stop doing that! It's seriously starting to get on my nerves," Lance stated as his fists balled up in anger. Toad immediately stopped before Lance lost his easily triggered temper.

"Hey Lance," Blob said with his deep voice as he put his hand on his big belly. "Calm down buddy."

"Yeah. We don't-want another-house-wreck," Pietro said quickly. They didn't call him Quicksilver for nothing. "It's already messed up enough."

Lance loosened his fists and slumped down on the torn couch. "You guys want to go see a movie? If anybody messes with us, we'll take care of it," Lance said.

"Why? So we can cause trouble, get the X-men on us, and end up not watching the movie. Yo, that's what it seems like we're doing all the time anyway," Toad said trying to reason with his housemate.

"You know what it seems like we're doing all the time," Lance said attempting to change their minds. "Nothing."

"Well that's about to change," a womanly voice spoke with mischief in it. A tall, slender woman stood at the doorway of the living room with an evil look on her blue face. It was the shape shifter Mystique that told them what to do most of the time. 

"What's up Mystique?" Toad said as Mystique glared at him.

"Magneto's up to something. He's planning something very big. Something that will change all of our lives," Mystique said.

"What's he planning?" Blob asked. 

"I don't exactly know. That's why you have to go and find out," Mystique said. 

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Lance asked with curiosity.

"That's none of your business!" Mystique exclaimed as she looked around with fury. "Where's Pietro?!?!?"

"Yo, he was here a second ago," Toad said looking around the room.

"That boy is up to something," Mystique said. "I'm sure he's with Magneto and he's in on his plan."

"Don't worry," Lance said. "We'll find out what he's up to."

"Good," Mystique said. "And one more thing, don't let the X-men get in your way."

__________________________________________________________

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt walked into the mansion and turned on some music. Then everyone came out from every corner and started dancing. Beast was dancing spontaneously like there wasn't a care in the world. Logan and Storm were dancing together. Sam, Roberto, Amara, Tabitha, Bobby, Ray, and Jamie were in a heap dancing with their hands and laughter in the air.

Jean watched as the picture of all the mutants dancing in the foyer to loud music faded. The door closed and Jean turned around to face Lucas. "What have you done? Where's Professor Xavier……where's Scott?!?" Jean questioned with a demand for answers. 

"Does it matter where they are?" Lucas said as he approached Jean slowly. Jean backed away feeling uncomfortable with his approach. "It just matters that I'm here now."

"I will get to the bottom of this no matter what I have to do!" Jean exclaimed with anger. She lifted herself with her powers and flew over the mansion. Lucas stopped her with his powers as she feared. She didn't understand why she wasn't acting like the rest? When she saw him yesterday in the mall, he hadn't harmed a hair on her body. But why? Was she part of his devious plan? 

Jean struggled to escape his strong shield. She turned around and placed her hands on her temples. She concentrated really hard and sent him flying across the quad before the mansion that was being overtaken by him. He got up with anger and seemed to agree to have a battle with their powers. Before letting the red head fight back again, he made her drop from where she was standing, which was a few feet above the mansion.

Jean shrieked as she fell through the now broken roof that was caused by Lucas and was about to fall on everybody who was dancing in the foyer. She felt herself falling in the air unconsciously, not knowing what was around her at that miraculous moment. 

__

SCOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed in her mind that wasn't helping her fast beating heart.

As if time had stopped, Jean's heart had stopped beating as she was a few inches from the ground.

Jean heard a familiar and loving voice caress her ear. _Jean, pull yourself together! Be the strong and brave woman that I know and love_.

Jean opened her eyes and concentrated with her telekinetic ability. She lifted her slender olive body up right before she reached her brainwashed friends who were oblivious to the whole thing. 

She felt Lucas intruding in her mind saying something. 

__

Good job Jean, Lucas' voice echoed with utter annoyance. Jean rolled her eyes. Then her body stiffened as she felt cold air run through her tall body. Goosebumps formed all over her body but she didn't move to warm herself. She didn't even blink once. Her green eyes were wide as she went through the crowd of dancing people and out the door. She walked over to Lucas as the sky got darker. She couldn't move. He held such a tight grip. His telepathic abilities were stronger than the Professor's now. 

Jean knew that this was going to happen to her sooner or later, just like the rest. She didn't know if they tried fighting it, but she knew she was going to. She had to. Right now it seemed as if she was the only one who could save Scott and the Professor.

"The mansion is only for parties. Parties all day long. There is no Professor Xavier and there is definitely no more Scott," Lucas said with his hands in the air. "You will join the rest in the day with parties and at night you will lure more people into coming here and I will do the same. We will be the leaders. No one will call us freaks or make us feel as if we don't fit in."

Jean listened to what he was saying but tried not to absorb his strong powers. Despite how much stronger his powers were than hers, her heart was stronger and with all her powers and energy she held it back. She formed a shield protecting her from being brainwashed. 

If she had been brainwashed like the others than the world would fall under Lucas' power and who knows what Magneto will end up doing.

"JEAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucas yelled. What was he doing? He sounded less innocent and harmless. Jean didn't want to do anything that made it look like the brainwashing didn't work. She chose her words and actions wisely. She couldn't risk anything. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lucas…um…sir," Jean said forcefully. "What's the matter?"

"IT'S ME DAVID!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" David, one part of Lucas, cried for help. Jean let out her hand as David reached for it. The last time they encountered Lucas, Professor Xavier had failed to save his son David and had given another part of David, which was Lucas, control. Ian was a small boy who was also another personality of Lucas. He never spoke with words. Jean watched the hand back away and turn into Lucas again.

"Let's go!" Lucas said angrily acting as if nothing had occurred. He put his arm around Jean's waist and escorted her into the mansion. Jean played along wanting desperately to remove that hand. 

That won't happen until she found out where Professor Xavier and Scott were.

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Please make any suggestions. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction. And I don't have them tied up in my chamber, they are free of my dangerous environment! J/K!!!!!!!

****

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked my first and second chapters. Please, please, please review and make any suggestions of what you feel about the story or any ideas that you think I could squeeze in there. Thanks much. Until next time! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

"Hello old friend," Magneto said as he pulled the wheelchair forward with his magnetic powers. "Finally ready to give in?"

"Yes," Professor Xavier said with his British accent.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses," Magneto said with an erratic smile. "Now we can fight side by side as we begin our first step in my plan. Send him in Sabertooth."

Sabertooth nodded with complete agreement as he walked in to advance Scott forward. His muscular hands were in chains as Magneto bent his head forward, signaling for Scott to remove the chains without Magneto's help of course. 

"As you wish," Scott said as he plunged his hands outward in opposite directions breaking the chains, without one drop of sweat coming from his well built figure. Magneto and Professor Xavier gazed at each other in entertainment and satisfaction.

"This is very good," Professor Xavier said as he put his hands together. "Well done Scott." Sabertooth, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus came out from the shadow of the dim room that was full of metal and empty with noise. "The Acolytes will retrieve the Brotherhood and the X-men, but we have a special assignment for you Scott." 

"And what about you two?" Scott asked as he raised his brown eyebrows curiously.

"Don't worry about us Scott," Magneto said. "We have something else to do."

__________________________________________________________

Jean swung her hands in the air with her friends in the foyer, dancing to the loud music. She moved her hips with the music as everybody was crowded around her. She was so tired of partying that she couldn't believe how many people in the world would go out and party everyday. She was so tired and was kind of relieved that she had to go out with Lucas tonight to get more people to come to the mansion and be under his control.

She still couldn't believe that she had overcome his intense powers. She was proud but not so proud of not being there for her brainwashed friends, Professor Xavier, and Scott. Jean wished she could break Lucas' power over her friends, but she didn't want to do anything just yet because they didn't know how powerful he was and what he would do to Scott and the Professor if they were to rebel against him.

Day turned into night as Lucas came to retrieve Jean. He told everyone to have food ready for him by the time he got back. Jean winced at how harsh he was to them and how quickly they obeyed. But she knew everything would soon be ok. 

She flipped her red hair back behind her shoulders. "So where are we going first?"

Lucas gave her a glance. She figured he wasn't a very easy-going guy. After all, he had so much anger for his father even though Professor X didn't know he had a son. It's amazing how great and welcoming the professor was to all of them, yet wasn't granted the pursuit of raising his son.

Lucas turned to her and allowed her to follow his gaze that was going up. Jean nodded as they both raised themselves to the sky with their telekinetic abilities.

They landed in one of New York's allies. Jean shifted her body uncomfortably as they entered the alley. She could feel cold stares pointing directly at her and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jean put her arms around her to stop herself from shivering. It reminded her of the way she felt when mutants were being hunted down and made-fun of. Being unwanted and treated with cruelty. But the Professor always told them not to handle these things in a violent way because that's not the way things are solved. 

But right now, she had no choice. Jean was one step behind Lucas as he walked through with a serious expression on his face. He walked with speed through the thin alleyway with his head raised in the air and his shoulders up tall. About five seconds later everybody was following him without a blink coming from their eyes. Jean looked around her. Everybody was following them looking as if they worshipped the ground she walked on. 

Jean raised her eyebrows in amazement as Lucas nodded in delight. She never thought taking control like this would result in such a good feeling. Lucas grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her to the side as the rest of the people walked passed them and drove off in their cars. 

"They're all headed to my mansion," Lucas said as Jean winced to the sound of his words. She couldn't imagine life at the mansion with him as a dictator. "Two more stops for tonight."

__________________________________________________________

Evan Daniels walked in the water that was at a low level. The noise of the water and the touch of the little drops on his ebony skin gave him goose bumps. He slow walking started getting faster and faster. His walking turned into running. He didn't stop for one second to take a breath and pace himself.

He knitted his eyebrows together with fury and rage that was inside him. His honey eyes squinted with confusion. The more he ran down the tunnel with water, the more it looked less of a sewer. But a prison instead. 

When he reached the end of the straight tunnel he fell to the ground as his eyes welled up with tears. He splashed the water with his hands as he aimed his arrows to both sides of the wall. Fire glowed on the dark, iron walls as Evan put water in his hands and splashed it on the fire. 

"No more fire!" Evan exclaimed with anger at himself. He examined his features from his developed mutation and realized something that scared him so much. "I'm a monster!"

Evan looked at the sewer that split into two paths now. He didn't know which one to take. Which one was better for him. 

"Is that your fault?" a deep voice called from the left side of the two paths of the sewer. Evan looked up with confusion. He got up and prepared himself for battle. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but he also knew that it wasn't the Morlocks, which were the mutants he lived with down here.

"Who's there?" Evan questioned with a demand to know. "Show your face!"

"If there is no blood shed, there is no freedom spread," the voice said with arrogance. He knew he recognized the voice, but not the tone.

"Scott?" Evan said with confusion at the man's hoarse voice. If it was Scott, what would he be doing here?

"I'm glad you remember me old friend," the man said revealing his face from the shadows.

Evan's lips curled with a smile but then it disappeared. He had to know what this was all about before showing how much he's missed being with the 

X-men. "What are you here for? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's going right so far," Scott said with deviousness in his voice. Evan knew this was not the Scott he knew. He listened intently as Scott continued. "Aren't you sick of all the hiding and discrimination?"

Evan nodded as his eyes grew concerned. "Scott…"

"You know how Professor X always taught us how to go about a violent situation. How to treat others with respect and teaching them the more peaceful way," Scott said as Evan nodded. "That's all changed now. Now Magneto has come up with the most brilliant plan ever. We need as many mutants possible and strong ones too."

"Wait, Magneto? You're with Magneto now?!?!?!?" Evan exclaimed. "How did you make that decision?!?!?"

"I……I……I……" Scott stuttered as Evan crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen the Professor and I are working together with Magneto's team because we know that he's all about reality and not talk."

"What about the X-men?" Evan said. "Your family."

"They were never really family," Scott said not remembering the faces of the people in his old life.

"What is that supposed to mean? This is not the real you," Evan stated knowing something was really wrong with his friend. He wasn't the responsible, positive, and kind hearted Scott everyone knew and loved, this was someone else. "What's happened?"

"Listen Evan," Scott continued. "This plan will change the world forever. You don't have to hide here anymore. Then we'll all be together out in the open with people volunteering to do as we tell them."

Evan creased his eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't help considering what Scott was trying to say. Did he really want to stay in the sewers all his life? Wouldn't he want to live a normal life?

__________________________________________________________

"What are we doing here?" Jean asked looking around at the empty road. Lucas stopped and pointed to the cap of the sewer. He lifted it, not using his hands and led Jean and himself down into the dark, cold sewers. 

Jean knew that Lucas was always trying to interfere in her thoughts to make sure he was in control. She would get this feeling before he can do it and at that instant she would think things that he wanted to hear.

They walked down the long halls of the sewer as Jean realized something. This is where the Morlocks were. Evan was down here too.

They walked for five minutes until they came to a stop in the sewer. The path split into two different directions. Lucas looked left and right and she knew that he didn't realize there was a long tunnel ahead that led to the Morlocks. She didn't say anything as Lucas turned left. Jean suddenly felt a hard red beam on her as she hit the ground with a loud splash. She felt the cold, dirty water that lay beneath her as she didn't even struggle to move.

She watched as Lucas got up and headed towards the attacker. Jean was afraid to think of who it was. Deep inside she knew but she blocked out the horrible feeling that she felt. She tightened her jaw and clenched her teeth together.

She heard fighting between a mind and the eyes and she wanted to get up and help, but she didn't know who to help. She picked her back up and sat up straight. She looked straight ahead at her worst fear. Scott had an angry expression on his face that made him look like a murderer. 

Jean didn't want to yell his name for she would be revealed. 

Scott's head turned to meet eyes with the soaked red head lying helplessly on the ground. He saw hurt in her eyes and he stood there for what seemed like forever. He felt something when he saw her but he couldn't remember who she was. 

Lucas sent him flying across the sewer when he found him vulnerable. Then he raised him up to the ceiling and slammed him into the water. Lucas raised the water and it went over Scott with a lot of force. When the water settled down, Scott was nowhere to be found.

Jean tried to act as normal as possible when he came towards her. "Who was that?"

"No one," Lucas said as he grabbed her and ran out of the sewers. 

"What about the people here?" Jean asked as Lucas didn't answer.

Jean looked back in horror. She hoped Scott was alright, wherever he was.

__________________________________________________________

"What do you do when you are trying to dominate a group of people?" Magneto asked.

"You strike their leader," Professor Xavier finished with an unfriendly smile.

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked it! Please make any suggestions, if necessary and please, please, please review! By the way, I'm so excited about seeing X2. I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish. Previous chapters. 

****

Author's Note: I really hoped you all liked the story. Please read more and feel free to give any suggestions. Thanks and please, please, please review. I appreciate it! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Four**

"Toad! Stop moving!" Lance exclaimed with aggravation as he ran his muscular hand through his dark brown hair. He pulled Toad down from hopping around in the bushes. They had to be more stealthy. If they were caught spying on Magneto and his crew then they would be in big trouble.

Lance stepped up a little as soon as he realized that no one was in sight. He signaled for everyone to follow behind him as they did so.

"See Lance," Blob said. "Nothing to worry about." Before Blob could take a full second to feel good about not worrying, something exploded next to him. He jumped back, causing everyone to do the same.

Lance looked up at Sabertooth, who had jumped down from a tree, ready to attack him. Lance jumped out of the way, causing Toad to hop over towards Pyro, who was shooting fire at him. Lance rolled his eyes towards the back of his head and tightened his fists. Then he stomped his foot on the ground with rage. He caused the ground to open and he watched Sabertooth fall in. 

Gambit lit a card and threw it at Blob. "Hey!" Blob exclaimed as he dropped the card and headed for cover.

Colossus stepped up behind the raging Lance and picked him up with one hand. He placed him in the tree as Pyro lit the tree on fire, causing it to fall. It landed near Toad and Blob, who became helpless mutants lying on the grass.

Gambit, Sabertooth, Pyro, and Colossus dragged the three by their shirt collars. 

"That was easy," Pyro said in his Australian accent as the rest smiled and took them in as prisoners.

__________________________________________________________

"We have to get his security guards out of the way first," Magneto said watching the president doing paperwork at his desk. 

"We have to do it as swiftly as possible," Professor Xavier said as he peeked from the back wall that was painted white. He watched as the door shut and many political people came walking out. "We cannot cause a riot."

Professor Xavier and Magneto walked calmly past the political people that were headed out of the white house, pretending they were there for a conference. They headed towards the president's room. When they reached the two tall, white doors the two muscular security guards that were in uniform stood there with their arms folded across their chest.

"We are here for a conference with President Michaels," Professor Xavier said as the security guards, or secret service, gave him a weird look.

"Aren't you the mutant that runs that mansion?" the taller security guard questioned with suspicion in his eyes.

"Not any more," Professor Xavier said. "You take care of them and I'll take care of the president." Professor Xavier went into the room and paused. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he heard something so familiar in his head.

__

"Father!!!!!!!!!!!" David said with innocence in his voice as Professor Xavier's eyes felt pity for the teenager that was his son. "Help me please!!!!!!"

"David!" Professor Xavier said holding out his hands for David to come closer towards him. He disappeared and another boy appeared before his eyes. It was the little boy, Ian. The boy didn't say anything. He just stood there with his thumb in his mouth. 

Professor X sat up in his bed advancing towards his wheelchair as he felt something powerful come towards him. Before he realized what it was and before he could stop it, he was thrown across his room. He went in circles in the air, hit the four walls of his bedroom, and then hit the edge of his dresser and landed onto the hard floor, leaned forward on his side. He couldn't get up from his position. Everything was turning black. He opened his eyes a little to see a blurry figure walking towards him.

He heard the words, "Good-bye Father." 

"What……" the voice of the president trailed off as he got up from his leather chair. The voice interrupted Professor Xavier's thoughts. Professor X ignored the memory from his head and looked at the president.

"Hello," Magneto said walking into the room ready for his plan to take place. "Say good-bye Mr. President."

__________________________________________________________

Jean went in after Lucas wanting to cry for help out loud. But she couldn't, not right now. She didn't know where Scott went, and she didn't know what Lucas had done to him. How was she supposed to save him? Jean looked at everyone as they stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Lucas. Jean saw more people, the people they had gathered tonight, in the mansion partying and worshipping Lucas. 

"Have you all made dinner?" Lucas asked as Jean looked at him from behind in disbelief. "I'm starving."

"Yes Lucas," Logan said as Jean saw something she had never seen before. Logan looked so vulnerable. She thought she would never see that happen. She cracked a smile at the way he was acting and knew she would tease him if everything worked out alright. 

They all walked towards the dining room as Lucas stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright?" Jean asked as Lucas held on to her shoulder. He looked up at her with helpless eyes that had changed shades. Now she saw a little boy trapped and helpless. He never said a word as he dropped to the ground. "Lucas! What's wrong?"

"Jean!" David screamed from Lucas' body as Jean creased her eyebrows.

"David! Come on!" Jean yelled holding his wrists with determination. "Try to fight it! I know you can!"

"Jean, I'm trying!" he exclaimed as he escaped her grasp and held her wrists tightly. His eyebrows turned into fury filled ones and his eyes gleamed with anger and rage as he turned back into Lucas. "I knew something was wrong here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were acting the whole time!"

"I…I…" Jean stuttered as she was being revealed. He had tricked her!

"Time to do this right!" Lucas exclaimed as a frightening smile curled on his lips.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean exclaimed as Lucas' brain waves sent her crashing to the floor. Everyone ran from the dining room and crowded around the two.

They all gasped with surprise that Jean would defy Lucas. "I knew somezing vas wrong vith her from za start!" Kurt said as he shook his head in disbelief.

Before Lucas could do anything else, Sabertooth, and Colossus came crashing through the roof and Pyro and Gambit came through the doors.

"Oh no!" Kitty exclaimed.

"This is trouble," Rogue finished. 

"Ja! Ve have to fight for Lucas in za name of justice!" Kurt exclaimed as Jean had to crack a smile. He was still the funny Kurt she knew. Jean didn't think about it for one second as she concentrated and placed her long fingers on her temples. Jean put everyone in a shield to protect them from the Acolytes for the time being as she went to work.

She closed her eyes and felt her power from the pit of her stomach as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. She took out the shield and looked at everyone's faces. Jean raised herself in the air and got to work with the Acolytes. Without a word, everyone else did too.

Logan knitted his eyebrows and headed towards Sabertooth. In an instance Sabertooth went to work with his greatest nemesis.

Rogue did two back flips and a tumble in the air. She landed in front of Gambit and looked into his eyes for what seemed like Heaven.

"Hello Chere," Gambit said with his charming voice, captivating glance, and gorgeous red eyes. Rogue looked at him with her mouth open and then shook her head and stopped the thoughts of him that were running through her mind. She tried to throw a punch at him but he moved and threw a lit card at her. She dropped it and jumped out of the way, trampling Kurt and Kitty who were fighting Colossus.

Bobby iced Pyro's legs and was working his way up when Pyro melted the ice and Roberto came to help. He looked up at Storm who knew immediately what he wanted. Storm flew higher in the air and broke the roof with a lightening bolt. She then made sunshine, as it gave Roberto his energy. 

Gambit aimed his pole forward and used it to lean on as he jumped forward towards Jean. Jean moved out of the way. She moved to the left and right of Gambit's exploding cards and then sent waves from her mind that caused him to fall to the ground. He got up and threw another card at Jean's oblivious mind. Jean turned around as she watched the card headed towards her, but she knew it was too late. Suddenly, she felt large but tender hands strike her and move her out of the way. "Thanks Beast," she said courteously. 

Tabitha and Amara watched Bobby and Roberto being beaten by Pyro so they headed towards them. They both circled him and surrounded him with his own kind of power. Colossus picked them both up by the shirt collars and threw them against the wall. They landed over Bobby and Roberto. 

Colossus picked up a wooden stand and aimed for Kitty. Kitty screamed as she phased through the object without a sweat. Instead it hit Kurt. 

"Zanks a lot Keety!!!!!" Kurt exclaimed as he held his foot in pain. Kitty giggled as she turned around and her head encountered a drawer. "Keety!" Colossus kept going as Kurt teleported them both over to Amara, Tabitha, Roberto, and Bobby.

Sam, Ray, and Jamie headed towards Colossus but were easily beaten and joined the rest that were lying on the floor.

Jean and Beast fought off Pyro. Pyro threw fire at Jean, who was in the air, who was now with Beast on the ground. He circled fire around them and laughed an annoying one that sent goose bumps down her spine. Beast jumped out and attempted to fight him but was strewn across the room by fire. He let out a loud roar.

Logan let out his claws in anger and ripped Sabertooth's sleeve. Sabertooth opened his mouth in anger and revealed his sharp teeth. Sabertooth's sharp black nails went across Logan's chest that was now bleeding. The blood disappeared and he kicked Sabertooth through the wall. 

Gambit jumped to the top of the stairs to reach Storm who gathered up clouds and was ready to strike a bolt of lightening at him. Before she could do that, Gambit threw his metal pole at her and she lost her balance. Pyro saw this as a good opportunity to make his magic. Storm went flying towards the ground as Jean stopped her. 

Gambit threw his card near Jean and Storm as it blew up next to them and they lay there helplessly on the carpeted floor. Pyro formed a fire around all the rest, giving his teammates a chance to take Jean and Storm out of the mansion. They all got in metal balls and left.

They all sat there in silence as they eyed each other weirdly. "What just happened here?" Rogue asked as she looked to Logan and Beast for answers.

"Jean saved us," Beast said. "We were all brainwashed somehow. By a very powerful mutant."

"Luke……" Kitty trailed off trying to remember.

"Lucas," Kurt finished for her.

'Where's the Professor?" Amara asked with fear in her eyes.

"Where's Scott?" Rogue asked with concern.

"Don't worry," Logan said. "We will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing we do!" Logan knitted his eyebrows and twitched his lip in anger.

"Wait a minute," Bobby said.

"Vhere's Lucas?" Kurt said as they all looked at each other in hope for an answer to the horrible question.

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Previous chapters.

****

Author's Note: Please make any suggestions that you think should be put in the story. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter Five**

"Can we have something to eat?" Blob said as stepped up closer to the see-through wall surrounding him and the rest of the Brotherhood.

"I already told you no!" Scott exclaimed as he sat on the chair in front of the cell fiddling with a puzzle.

Lance yelled in rage as he approached the protection that held them back from breaking through. He had tried to shake it down, but it was a very strong jail, with no ordinary walls. He ran towards it and a second later was sent flying back, hitting the other wall that threw him in the middle of the cell, leaving him weak.

"How many times does this have to happen before you get it through your thick head?" Scott said raising his voice gradually. "This is not a jail you can escape from, got it!"

Lance rolled his eyes, annoyed of Scott as usual. "I don't understand what you are doing here? I mean, you were a pain before but I never thought you'd end up working for Magneto," Lance said as Scott ignored him. "What? You don't want to believe that you belong with the X-men."

"SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott yelled outrageously. He shot red lazars from his eyes at the wall as Lance backed away. Then he sat back down on the chair.

"What about Jean?" Blob asked teasingly.

"Yeah, your precious girlfriend!" Toad said as he hopped as close as he could get to Scott.

Scott knitted his eyebrows in deep concentration, trying to block their voices out of his mind. But he couldn't help wonder what they were talking about. He kept fiddling with his puzzle until he came to a stop. He found the missing pieces of one of the pictures. It was a heart. A red, bubbly heart that made his own ache with pain and longing.

__

Scott, an innocent voice said in his as he saw a hand reach out to him where he couldn't reach it. Scott shook his head, attempting to get rid of the voice. Then he went back to monitoring the Brotherhood. 

He turned his head towards the ground in an attempt to not think of anything at the moment. But he couldn't find a way to forget the sweet and tender voice that was playing over and over in his head.

__________________________________________________________

"This would be much easier with cerebro," Hank stated as he watched the computer screen intently.

"How could we have been so stupid?!?!?" Logan growled angrily as he slammed his three metal claws through a vase.

"Logan, calm down," Hank said as he typed on the computer for information.

"Calm down?!?!?" Logan exclaimed as the rest of the students looked at him as if he was making them feel more frightened of the whole situation. He knew he had to keep everyone calm because he was the most mature here, including Hank. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. "We were easily fooled by Charles' medalling, schizophrenic, brainwashing son, we weren't there for Scott, the Professor, and Jean…………" Logan paused and clenched his jaw. He raised his black, bushy eyebrows up and softened his expression. "And _I_ especially wasn't there for Ororo," he finished with a loving voice.

"Like how sweet!!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran over to Logan and attempted to give him a hug.

"Half-pint!" Logan exclaimed as he held back but allowed a little hug from the squirt.

"I found the location," Hank interrupted. 

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" Kurt asked. 

"Yeah, let's go save our friends," Rogue said as everyone smiled with motivation. 

__________________________________________________________

"Jean," Ororo said as she sat down on the floor of the cell they were locked in. They were surrounded by walls that were unthinkably impossible to break free from. 

"What is it Storm?" Jean asked as she glanced at Storm from across the mediocre sized prison and then towards Pietro who lye asleep outside of the prison.

"Thank you for undoing Lucas' brainwashing scheme," Storm said as she brushed a white strand of hair away from her face. 

"Right before the Acolytes attacked us too!" Jean said releasing a silent giggle. Ororo let out a laugh in return and leaned her head back against the filthy, unordinary wall with a great sigh. 

"Where do you think Charles is?" Storm asked with a worried expression on her seldom face.

"I can sense him," Jean said. "He's in the… white house."

"What has Lucas done to him?" Ororo asked. 

"I can also sense Lucas and he seems to be holding a barrier around his father's mind so that I won't be able to intervene," Jean said as Ororo looked at her with sad and eyes and waited for Jean to say something about Scott. "I can't sense anything of Scott but deep down I know he's somewhere near." Jean felt goose bumps run down her spine. Her green eyes showed a blank expression.

"Very near," she finished with fear in her eyes.

__________________________________________________________ 

"Bobby, just because we decided to let you come with us does not mean you have to act like this," Hank said as he watched Bobby admire his uniform. 

"Scott and I are almost the same size," Bobby said with a smile as he played with the huge x on Scott's uniform.

"Ja Bobby, zat is vhy za uniform is vay too big on you," Kurt said with a laugh followed by Kitty's giggle.

"Shh, we're going in," Rogue said seriously. Logan held out a hand to hold them back and allow himself to go in first. He raised out his fists up to his chest level and released his metal claws. 

They all followed him up long, steep, metal, and narrow stairs. Hank nodded as he relinquished his plan. "Logan and Rogue will go to the left, Kitty and Kurt, you two go straight, and Bobby and I go right." They all spread out and went their separate ways, cautious of every step they took.

Logan scrunched his nose and titled his head. He waited a second to take in what he had smelled. "Keep your eyes open."

Before they could walk another step Logan feels a heavy weight on his back and falls to the ground with a thud. He yells in rage as he spins around and attacks Sabertooth with his claws.

His claws force Sabertooth to let out a roar and loose his balance. He pulled himself together as he picks Logan up by his shirt and slams him against the metal wall. He picks him up over his head and throws him across the floor. 

Logan kept sliding across the hard floor until a railing stopped him. He sighed a sigh of relief until the rail tilted. Suddenly, it titled back and was ready to break off from the bottom of the floor. Logan held on with all his might as he felt a gloved hand on his. He looked up at Rogue and smiled. She managed to pull him up enough for him to do it himself. Then she was kicked in the back by Sabertooth.

She pursed her purple lips in anger as she pushed the white strands of hair out of her face. She took off her glove and reached for Sabertooth's face when he was oblivious to it. Her face scrunched up as she felt his hairy face and thoughts enter her body. She her hand off his face as he fells to the ground, unconscious. 

"Ah made sure ah didn't hold on too long or ah'd end up looking lahke him," Rogue said in a sarcastic voice remembering the last time she looked like a hairy girl. She placed her glove on her pale hand and looked to Logan for a little thank you. Instead, he just grumbled under his breathe and kept walking. "Your welcome." 

__________________________________________________________

Kitty and Kurt walked down the dark, thin, long hallway looking around in caution. "I don't like zis. It reminds me of Scooby-Doo vhen zey look at paintings on za vall and za paintings have eyes," Kurt said with a finger in his mouth.

"Kurt!" Kitty said as she shook her head in amazement. "Like how can you think of Scooby-Doo and scary paintings at a time like this. We're supposed to be aware and on the look-out to like save our friends."

"Fine," Kurt said as he wondered about what she said. "It vould be nice if ve brought food along vith us like za Scooby gang takes Scooby snacks."

"Kurt!" 

"Alright, alright," Kurt said. "But I sure do miss Scott." Kitty looked at him as she attempted to comfort him but she saw something that made her stop. "Vhat is it?!?" 

Kitty turned Kurt's head towards the window of the room that was to the corner straight ahead. "Blob, Toad, and Lance! I hope he's… I mean like they are alright," Kitty said with a worried expression as Kurt gave her an odd glance.

"Kitty! Get a hold of yourself!" Kurt exclaimed as he placed his furry blue hands on her face and shook her. Kitty coughed out blue fur and put her hands on her hips. She gave him a glare because of his loudness and his fur all over her face. 

Footsteps echoed in the empty hall. Kitty placed her finger towards his lips so he could hear it too. Kurt raised his eyebrows and quickly teleported them into the room where the Brotherhood was. 

"Kitty!" Lance exclaimed as he watched her brown hair bounce as she walked gracefully towards him. "You should go and save yourself."

"Actually, ve came to rescue our friends," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Like what Kurt is trying to say is we didn't know that you were like here," Kitty said as she advanced closer. She knew that the jail had some sort of special protection of getting out by the looks of it and the sound of Lance's worried voice. "Why should we like leave, is something wrong?"

"Behind you," Toad said as he sat back in a relaxed position. Kitty and Kurt turned around to find Scott hovering over them. They both screamed and held on to each other. 

"You never know how scary someone is until they become your enemy!" Kurt exclaimed. "But ve are your friends Scott!"

"Kurt! Teleport us!" Kitty said in a hurry as Kurt did it immediately.

__________________________________________________________

"What the……" Bobby said as he tumbled to the floor. "Hank get down."

Bobby didn't even glance at Hank as Beast rolled his eyes and watched Bobby as he shook his head. Bobby released ice from his hands and froze the two people who had taken them by surprise. He looked back at Hank with a smile, nodding his head in pride as Beast slapped his hairy blue hand on his forehead. 

"What?" Bobby shrugged as he turned back around to see Kitty phasing threw his ice prison with Kurt holding on to her shoulder. They both wrapped their arms around themselves and started shivering. 

"Like thanks a lot Iceman," Kitty said as Bobby let out a small hesitant laugh and shrugged his shoulders towards Beast.

"What happened?" Hank asked as Kitty and Kurt explained everything. "We have to regroup and find Jean and Storm. Jean is the only one who can undo this."

__________________________________________________________

After Kurt teleported all of them to the side where Logan and Rogue went, they immediately found them. They continued walking and walking down what seemed like an endless hall.

"Ah see something," Rogue exclaimed as she pointed to the end of the hall. "They're probably down those stairs in that dark area."

Suddenly, the empty and noiseless hall experienced a quick breeze. Everyone stepped back and Logan released his claws. "Pietro."

Logan shot his claws in the air when he felt the breeze go by him, but missed. "Too slow," Pietro said menacingly. Everyone spread out in a greater circle and eyed each other as if instantly knowing what to do. They all stood there acting weird and conversing normally about everyday things. Pietro stopped to stare at them in confusion. 

"NOW!" Beast yelled as Bobby froze his legs and Rogue held out her hand to his face. 

"Too slow," Kurt said as they all smiled and ran down the hall towards the dark steps. When they reached the cell everyone tried their powers to help free Jean and Storm, but all failed. Even Kitty couldn't phase through.

"We tried everything," Jean said glad to see her family here.

"There has to have been a key to allow us to be locked in here from the start," Storm said calmly. Suddenly, the left wall blast open through red beams of anger and rage.

"Scott," Jean whispered to herself in excitement.

"Vhat? Zis place is a circle," Kurt said. "No one ever told me. All I had to do vas teleport through zis wall!!"

__

Scott, Jean thought in her head. _You've always helped me and been there for me through the bad times and we shared so many good times. Now I want you to know that I will be there for you through thick and thin. _

Scott's eyes softened and he watched Jean's soft and lovely face. He let out a loud shriek and his red eyes glowed behind his visor. Everyone watched in fear, but Scott just stood there.

"Scott," Gambit said walking into the room with Pyro by his side. "Magneto wants you, Pietro, and Sabertooth there now."

"Look what we've got here," Pyro said as he looked at everyone. "Magneto knew they would come here to try and save there friends."

Logan yelled and was ready to attack when he was pulled back by something very strong. Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Hank tried to advance towards them but were thrown across the room by a shield. 

"That's why Magneto also created an extra jail, with the help of Charles Xavier of course," Gambit said as he signaled for Scott and Pyro to follow him out of the room that now imprisoned the X-men and the Brotherhood.

Gambit and Pyro left the room as Scott was one step behind. He dug into his pocket and took out a key. Then he unlocked a hidden place behind the brick wall and punched in some numbers.

"Are you coming," Pyro asked.

"Yeah," Scott said in a low pitched voice. "When you see how great Magneto's plan is of taking over mankind and mutants becoming dominant, I'm sure you all will feel the same way we do. No more jokes, threats, rejection. The world will be at our feet." He glanced at Gambit and Pyro who were smiling and shut the door harshly.

"Uhhh!!!! When I get my………" Logan yelled as Jean held up her hand.

"Logan," she said with a smile as she went through the shield. "Scott, he's……"

"That's my boy," Logan said as they all got out including the Brotherhood. The X-men and the Brotherhood looked at each other for a few seconds. 

"Let's go find Magneto," Lance said as they all agreed to it. 

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: President not real, none of characters mine. Look previous chapt.

****

Author's Note: I got X2 for Christmas and I was so excited! I watched it and it was a really great movie. My sister, brother, and I watch it everyday now. Although I have to say that I was disappointed not to see Storm and Logan together because that's what I had intended to see based on a picture that I got off of this website. They looked like they were really into each other but it was just Mystique when they were in the tent together [:( ]. It was so sad at the end that I actually had tears in my eyes. I can't wait until the third one comes out in years to come and I know Jean will come back as Phoenix. Review, suggestions, thanks, enjoy!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

Should mutants rebel against the world? Or should they try to change it in a positive way? Things are always so confusing. Life never has a solution to these kind of problems. Or does it?

__________________________________________________________

"It all ends now," Magneto said as he looked into the blue eyes that were of the president. "Now the next line in the evolutionary chain will leap forward and take over those who are less."

"You will pay for what you are doing," the president stated with stale eyes. 

Magneto rolled his eyes and looked over to Charles Xavier who was looking out the window in deep thought. "It's time old friend."

They both walked out to the balcony of the white house where more than a dozen of agents and officers were holding their guns towards Magneto and Professor X. Magneto shook his head in annoyance and lifted the guns with his hands and brought them towards him. "When will they learn."

Professor Xavier nodded his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly the agents and officers kneeled down on their knees and sat quiet as if they were forbidden to speak. Professor Xavier turned towards the president and the president immediately went towards his desk after he was released and grabbed his pen. He looked upon the empty desk in confusion.

"Oh yes," Magneto said with a sly smile. "Send in the boy."

"Come on in Evan," Professor Xavier said as Evan walked in the room with his eyebrows knitted and loads of paperwork in his hands. 

He gave the papers to the president. They read:** Hello my fellow Americans, I wish to welcome you to a new stage in this world where mutants are the dominant species against everyone else.**

"Professor, I'm not sure this is entirely right," Evan stated walking over to the Professor with his dinosaur appearance. 

"Why is that my dear boy?" Magneto asked in confidence. "Because you want to live and put up with those people who _hate_ you?"

"I……I……" Evan stuttered as Professor Xavier gave him a weird stare.

"Are you ready Mr. President?" Magneto asked rhetorically. "To say good-bye?"

"Hey," Pyro said as he walked in with his fire tanks on his back. Gambit, Sabertooth, Pietro, and Scott followed.

"Scott," Evan whispered. "I think I'm changing my mind about this whole situation of taking over the world." Scott looked to him and gave him a welcoming gaze. Evan held his head back for a second and then brought it down in realization that Scott agreed with him. Scott put his finger towards his mouth signaling for Evan to be very quiet.

"Hello Magneto," Mystique said as she glided into the room. 

Suddenly an X was made on the door with a clawing sound and the door came crashing down as a group of familiar looking mutants walked in. The Brotherhood and the X-men stood with confidence and justice on their faces. 

"Professor," Kurt said happily as Rogue held him back.

"Ah yes. This is the part where everyone interferes with hope to stop my evil scheme," Magneto said with a laugh. "Of course. But you are not going to stop me. Scott, Acolytes……take care of them." He headed towards the president when Kurt teleported towards him and brought teleported him to a safer place. 

Suddenly the roof blasted open and someone beamed down. "Hello Father," Lucas said as he gave his father an evil glare.

Jean widened her eyes and looked around at everyone fighting each other. The Acolytes were fighting the X-men along with the Brotherhood. Mystique was fighting with the Brotherhood, Scott and Evan were fighting with the X-men, and Magneto was nowhere to be found. 

"Why?" Professor Xavier said as his pupils moved rapidly, finally realizing what was happening. 

"You were never there for me. You were ALWAYS BUSY TAKING CARE OF OTHER PEOPLE'S CHILDREN AND YOU COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucas exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes. "I gave you your worst nightmare of working with Magneto against mankind. Now I'm here to finish you." He darted his eyes some more as Professor Xavier fell off his chair.

"Professor!" Jean exclaimed as the two telepaths fought each other on the astral plane. 

"STAY OUT OF THIS JEAN!" Lucas exclaimed as he pushed her back with his powers. 

Jean fell to the floor and put her hands on her head, covering her ears. 

__

"We don't want you here?" a typical teenage girl squawked at the X-men. 

"We could put your powers to use on tests and…" Duncan's voice echoed with bitterness.

"I'll need your M.V.P. trophy back," Principal Kelly said with hatred in his voice.

"You cheated with your powers on that shot," a fellow teammate wearing a basketball jersey said as the ball hit the ground with a loud thud.

Jean knitted her eyebrows down hard so they almost reached her closed green eyes. 

__

"Control yourself Jean," she heard herself say.

"STAY OUT OF THIS JEAN!" Lucas exclaimed.

__

"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean cried as she fell into a black hole that had no end. No one there to save her. No one to be there when she fell……

__

"Jean!!!!!!" she heard Scott exclaimed.

__

Jean, Jean, Jean…………Jean……………

Jean let out a loud scream, but no one could hear her. 

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed as he ran over to her. But he ended up face to face with Pyro. "Move!" Pyro did not listen or even care.

"Your dead Bub," Logan said as he slashed his claws through Sabertooth's chest. But Sabertooth fired back with rage.

"Toad!" Rogue exclaimed as Kitty and Kurt looked at each other in disgust. 

"Wrong people to like slime," Kitty said wiping the slime off of her face.

"Your dead," Sabertooth said as a come-back as he raised his sharp nails and Brought them down. Logan struggled to get up when he heard a bolt of lightening strike Sabertooth before it reached his face. He looked up at Storm and gave a little smile to the woman he loves.

"Charles!" Storm exclaimed as she flew over to him. She knew she couldn't interfere but he looked worn out. "Jean, Charles needs your help."

__

Jean, Jean, Jean…………Jean……… Jean heard the words in her head over and over. Her forehead formed worry lines and her eyebrows knitted.

Jean heard Storm's voice in the distance. She heard a loud siren in her head. It was beating on her eardrum. 

She bent her head forward and let out her hand. It shot at Lucas and sent him back to his body. This made Professor Xavier go back to his body. He lay on the floor. Storm helps him back on his wheelchair and he gathers his mind. He lets out forceful energy from his mind and shoots it towards his son. 

"Logan!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. _Slash him with your claws Logan. Do it._

Logan could hear the innocence in Charles' voice so he ran towards Lucas and did as he was told. The boy turned into a little kid and then into David. David held his stomach in pain and lay helplessly on the floor as his father raced to hold his son.

Jean heard the fighting all around her and let out a loud shriek that had everyone in shock for a second. Everyone watched as she got up and flew back from them.

"STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean exclaimed. "Stop the fighting. Can't you see we are all the same. Can't you see?"

Everyone was frozen in their place as they listened.

"Just _stop_. Look around you," Jean said as Scott walked over to her and put his hands in hers. 

"Can't you see?"

__________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: End of story! Review! Hope you liked it!


End file.
